


Reflection

by kynarethh



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Gen, just some werewolves taking a stroll, mentions of the other companions but they aren't in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynarethh/pseuds/kynarethh
Summary: In which Aela reflects on her life and the people in it
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Reflection

The three wolves trailed by a large black dog trotted through the tundra that surrounded Whiterun. They had no real goal. They tracked no prey, nor did they bother to upkeep their territory. Not tonight. Tonight was about relaxing and enjoying the land. 

The smaller animals were making themselves scarce as the werewolves passed by. Though she relished in the hunt, Aela enjoyed the calm time spent with Severa and Kari. Aela walked shoulder to shoulder with Severa. She liked to stay close to her mate.   
Kari is young and energetic, and the blonde and white wolf enjoyed gentle tussles with Vigilance though she remained gentle enough not to harm the dog.

Aela enjoyed the time spent as a wolf. The freedom it brought. She was overjoyed that she found herself with like-minded people. A lot of things had changed for her. Her pack had shrunk. Once it had been five then six with Severa. Skjor had died. So had Kodlak. The twins shunned what she considered a blessing and had themselves cured. Severa had stayed though. Then came Kari. Her pack was different now, smaller. Aela found that she was okay with that now. Nothing ever stays the same. But Severa had stayed and would continue to be loyal until the very end. Kari, the stray pup, as Aela liked referring to her, had wormed her way into the pack and carved her place into the mantle. 

Aela’s pack looks much different now, but she finds she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece, but it's the first I have written years. Thanks to @angrysunflower for reading this over for me :)


End file.
